You Amaze Me
by Your Kaleidoscope Girl
Summary: Sirius amazes Remus. And Remus if figuring this out the hard way. Rated M for sexual and adult themes. This contains BoyXBoy YAOI Don't read if you don't like it. Please Review, I like criticism.


Remus Lupin sat in the Gryffindor common room couch, next to his friend Sirius, and next to him was James. On the carpet Peter was sprawled in front of the fireplace. Remus had his nose in a book, Sirius had his eyes closed and head leaned back, James was tossing a golden snitch up in the air and catching, and Peter was just looking at the dyeing embers of the fire. It was a chilly winter night and the four Marauders where sitting in silence in the common room.

The silence was short lived. A yawn escaped Sirius, and he stretched, nudging James in the ribs, making him miss the snitch by a centimeter, brushing off his fingertips and bouncing off Peter's head into the barely lit embers. Peter squeaked out an "Ouch," rubbing the top of his head where the snitch had hit.

Remus looked up, first at Sirius, then at James who was kneeling in front of the fire, contemplating whether to pick out the snitch bare handed or not, then looked to Peter, then back to Sirius. The werewolf shook his head, putting a bookmark in-between the pages and closing his book. "You three amaze me sometimes."

"Only sometimes Remy ol' buddy?" Snickered Sirius, moving so he could stretch out his legs comfortably. James' hand shot out and snatched up the snitch from the hot embers. Then dropped it onto the carpet with a wince ad small yelp of pain.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Don't you remember that you're a wizard Prongs? You could have levitated the Snitch out of the fire pit instead of taking the stupid risk of burning your hand."

James sucked on his finger, "Don't have my wand," he muttered.

"Of course not," Remus shook his head again, and lifted himself odd the couch. "If we're just going to sit here all night I would much rather go up to the common room to read..."

Sirius' eyes flickered between his friends "Remy here is the usual brains behind the operations. So I say let him read, and tomorrow night we can think up our plan."

"So meeting's over?" Questioned James, poking the snitch to make sure it had cooled off. With a smile he grabbed it and began to toss it in the air.

"I guess it is," said Peter, in his innocent yet squeaky voice.

"I believe so," stated Remus, giving Sirius a questioning look, "I'll be off then.." With that he headed up to the boys dorm. He was wondering why Sirius had put the meeting on hold, usually he would just make Remus stay so the planning could be over and the pranking could begin. Remus slipped off his shoes, and out of his clothes, into more comfortable sleeping attire.

Wearing pajama bottoms and a wife-beater he sat on his bed, drawing the curtains and setting a small box in the middle of his bed. He opened the box and pulled out his wand, murmuring a list of spells under his breath. A small metal ball floated out of the box, rising high into the air, then began to glow brightly, but the light never went through the curtains around his bed.

With a sigh Remus leaned against the headboard, cracking open his book. His gray-blue eyes scanned the page slowly, soaking in the words and every possible meaning they could possibly have other than the obvious meaning retaining to the book.

Sirius was quiet as he made his way up to the dorms. The other two Marauders had stayed behind. James said he wasn't tired and Peter had said that he wanted to wait until the last ember was out. But Sirius knew that James was waiting for Peter to leave so that he could get a message to Lily in some absurd way and sneak away with her for a snogging session. And that Peter was just that innocent that he would actually _want_ to watch the last embers burn out.

Padfoot entered the dorm room and glanced around, his eyes fell on Remus' bed, curtains drawn. He smiled and silently crept over, grabbing the curtain in his fist. He drew it back and Remus looked up, "Padfoot?"

"Moony," the animagis replied, a smirk crossing his lips.

"What do you want?" Questioned the werewolf, obviously annoyed.

"Just thought I'd stop by and.." Sirius leaned forward, resting his hands against the edge of Remus' mattress.

"And..?" He muttered a spell under his breath, the ball's light extinguishing, and floating back down into the box.

"And I just wanted to say..."

"Stop stalling you little mutt and get it out already," said Remus with an agitated sigh.

"I just wanted to say," Sirius pulled himself onto the bed, drawing the curtains closed again, and getting an odd look from Remus. "That it's about time I really started to amaze you.."

Remus' eyebrow rose up to show his confusion. "I don't understand," he said slowly.

Sirius gave a chuckle, and shook his head. "And you're supposed to be the one who knows everything. But you're just as oblivious as ever."

Remus was about to retort but it came out muffled from Sirius' lips crashing down on his own. His hands went to push him off by the shoulders but Sirius had already grabbed onto the headboard's bars, and straddled the brainiac.

Sirius' tongue traced Remus' lips, earning a groan from him, his lips parting slightly. Sirius took the chance to insert his tongue through the opening.

Remus moaned loudly, his hands grabbing at Sirius' shirt. It had been so long since he'd had any kind of physical interactions with anyone. This moment was just too overwhelming for him to say no to.

Sirius let go of the headboard's bars once he could feel Remus kissing him back. He closed his eyes, letting his hands caress down Remus' sides, coaxing him into an even further relaxed state. The animagis changed the position so that he was hovering over his werewolf, and moved to straddle his leg instead of his hips.

Remus instinctively rose his leg, bending it at the knee, and leaning it against Sirius. One fist still clutched Padfoot's shirt, and the other moved to tangle in his short spiky blackish brown hair.

Sirius was kissing Remus a lot more roughly now, feeling a need for the new found taste of the werewolf. His fingers nimbly tracing the hem of his friend's pants, his eyes cracking open to read his reaction. Fingertips brushed against his flat stomach.

Moony groaned feeling warm fingertips against his abdomen. "Padfoot," he panted, nipping his friend's lip earning a sharp intake of breath from him.

"Mm?" He was busy nipping down the side of his neck. The elastic waistband to Moony's pants was lowered slightly by his fingers, slightly shaking.

"What," His voice came out breathless, "What are you doing?" He tilted his head back, shutting his yes tightly, and panting softly.

"Showing you just how much I can really amaze you," he whispered. His voice raw, filled with lust.

Moony gasped, feeling cool air hit lower than his hips. His grayish blue eyes snapped open, cool air tickling his heaving chest as well. "Padfoot," he whispered.

Sirius grinned, one hand caressing the Gryffindor's chest, the other pulling down his pajama pants. The pants could only go as low as below his bum because of the position they were in. But that was low enough to see the bulge in Moony's pants.

Remus could feel Sirius' warm fingers brush over his sensitive nipple. "Ah!" He gasped, his hips bucking slightly. The warm sensation felt so delectable to his untouched body. Those fingers pinched, causing the werewolf to arch into his friend's touch with a moan, welcoming the small sensation of pain. "Sirius!"

"Call me Padfoot... It's much more naughty," he whispered, hot breath against the shell of Moony's ear. His tongue peeked out and traced the edge, giving it a nip for good measure.

Another gasp came from Remus' lips and he shut his eyes tightly closed, his fingers let go of the bundle of Sirius' shirt to grip onto his shoulder instead. "Padfoot," he whispered, his voice shaking.

"Yes?" He cooed back, lowering his head once again, so now his lips were brushing along his friend's chest. His lips found Remus' nipple and wrapped around it, running his tongue against the bud.

"Ng, p-please don't stop.." he panted, his other hand staying in the mess of black hair atop Padfoot's head.

"Wasn't planning on stopping," Sirius contorted with a snicker. His lips fell around the other nipple, giving it a few teasing licks.

The his lips trailed slow hot kisses down and down. Until his tongue dipped just inside Remus' naval, causing the teen to shudder deeply. Sirius lifted his head, admiring the dusting of light blond hair making a slight triangle down and disappearing beneath the edge of his briefs.

Remus untangled his fingers and propped himself up on that hand, looking down at Sirius. "What are you–"

Once again Sirius cut off Remus' words. This time not with his lips. His briefs had been so forcefully tanked off that it caused him to loose balance and fall backwards into his pillow. And the shock caused his words to cease.

"You've got to learn to shut up Moons." Sirius chuckled, hovering his entire body over the other Gryffindor now. Remus swallowed, his old time friend looking quite menacing from this position.

* * *

Another chapter abruptly ended due to lack of inspiration. I'm trying to get a flow back for this story and 'The Marauders Have A Tiff' because I know readers want the first chapter completely finished. I'll have it finished as soon as I can..


End file.
